The investigators propose the separation and tissue culture of malignant colon cancer cells for use in assessment of tumor immunity in man. Significant expertise and extensive facilities have been developed during similar investigations of melanoma. Support enabling extension of these studies to human adenocarcinoma of the colon is now sought.